Years
by Inita
Summary: Two years have passed since Silver and Blaze saw each other. However, when Blaze sees him one day in her world, she realizes how much he's changed. At first she's impressed, but now, all she wants back is the old Silver.


**A small Silver/Blaze one shot in companion to another fanfic I plan on writing. I've changed it (again) and the story that's in companion with this one should be on my "ideas" list.**

**That's all and enjoy:**

Blaze walked down the street from her palace, deciding to catch a bit of fresh air. She let out a sigh, watching all her people rush to their destination. Two years have passed ever since her, Silver and Sonic and a few of his friends had saved the future from Mephiles. To be honest, she was disappointed when the two had parted. As soon as they realized who they really were, they had to go. Now she wouldn't see him again...she tried using the Sol Emeralds, but...the attempt, of course, was futile.

The lilac feline stopped in her tracks at a nearby store. Having nothing else to do, (obviously or else she wouldn't be running around town) she went in. The store was just an average grocery store.

"Hi Blaze!" a high-pitched voice cried.

She turned to her left to see none other but Marine the Raccoon running towards her. A second later and Marine had her arms thrown around the feline. "Missed ya, mate! You've been so busy with those emeralds I never see ya anymore!"

Blaze heaved a sigh. "I'm just bored Marine."

"Blimey Blaze! Why didn't ya just go to Southern Island, mate? I would've been able to keep ya company!"

"Because I had to guard the Sol Emeralds."

Marine let her go. "Mate, you really need to let them go sometimes. Stop by my home and we'll talk then." With that, the raccoon was out the store and down the road.

The feline would never admit it, but she was glad Marine had left. Right now, Blaze just needed some alone time. She decided to buy a few things while she was out, but what was on her list? Nothing. Blaze closed her eyes and moved over to her right.

"Oh!" she let out a surprised cry and her eyes flew open when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry. It was my fault. I got in the way." The person stooped down to retrieve what he had dropped before standing up again.

Blaze slowly turned her head to look at him. Her gaze rested on a white hedgehog.

But not just some ordinary hedgehog.

Yes...It was one she knew for two years now.

She felt her eyes water. "Silver..." she whispered.

He seemed different. He was...taller than her. Even in high heels, Blaze was still shorter. As for a bonus, he was wearing an outfit. He sported a white shirt with a gray jacket on front and brown pants. Wrapped around his neck was a plain white scarf. As for shoes, he still had the same boots from two years ago. The white hedgehog muttered his reply, "Yeah."

And then he saw it was her. His eyes widened and he smiled. "Blaze!" he exclaimed.

/

She watched Silver while he fixed up one of the many machines in her Kingdom's Palace. This was just some ordinary security system that broke every month or so. It was no wonder Eggman Nega was able to break in without setting off alarms.

It was nice to have someone to talk to on her way home.

It was nice to have _her_ Silver.

She blushed immediately after thinking this and turned away.

"Your highness?" Gardon's tone seemed a bit worried.

Blaze looked up to see both of them staring at her. One with a confused look taking over all features, and the other with eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Gardon, don't call me that." Even after two years, the koala still had a bad tendency to call her "highness".

"Are you alright Blaze?" Silver asked.

She nodded. "Almost finished with that?"

He looked back and closed the lid to where he was operating. "Yes. It's done." He looked at both Gardon and Blaze, holding some red scrap metal in the pliers he was messing around with. "There was some machine that was able to hack into your system. I'll shorten it out for you. This thing seemed to travel through the command processor, making it oblivious to your commands, right down to the inner core, destroying it." He shook his head. "I don't know why Eggman Nega would mess up the control panel when he was just going to destroy the whole thing."

Gardon stared at him in complete puzzlement, and Blaze was just surprised. Two years before, he knew a bit about machines, but not much. Sure the vehicle that landed in the future was powered by energy (which Silver figured out) but that was simple to figure out. There was no key slot or anything. Just a radar, speedometer, steering wheel, and a button used to fire missiles.

He noticed the look on their face. "What? Did I say something that didn't make sense?"

There it was. That naïve personality. Sure over the years he learned more about machines, but at least his naïve side hadn't left.

Blaze watched him crush the metal with his power before tossing it in a nearby garbage can. He looked back at her and he laughed.

"Why are you smiling, Blaze?"

"What?" The "smile" vanished.

"You were just smiling a second ago."

She blushed. "Just thinking about something. Um..." She shuffled her feet. "You want to go for a walk?"

His eyes widened for a minute. "Sure." He got up and started to lead the way out of Blaze's palace.

"...control panel...but wasn't there an inner...uh..." Gardon's muttering was bouncing off the side walls as the two left the room.

/

The two had decided to walk around near the outskirts of town. Just outside the town was a grassy field that never seemed to end. A tree had been put here and there along with a few flowers, but nothing big.

"So do you have a job now?" Blaze asked.

Silver looked up at the sky and then down to the ground. "Well I help repair certain types of machinery."

"What about training? Don't you train to use your powers?"

"Yeah. I'm still learning a bit. There's not much left though."

Impressive.

"I still have problems with mind control. If the person is weak, I could probably use him or her as a host, but only for a limited time. Next step to that is trying to take over the command processor in a robot."

"So what about mind reading? Or are those just legends?"

"Just like mind control. I can read the minds of people who are insecure and tend to speak their mind."

"Oh."

"And you?"

"I've pretty much been using all my training skills two years ago. I'm just starting up now. It is a long intermission, but I think everything's okay."

The two stopped near a building, both leaning against its white-stoned surface. Silence took over them as a light breeze blew by.

"You've changed, you know that?" Blaze said.

"Huh?" He looked at her.

She faced him. "You've changed." She repeated. "A lot."

"So have you, I guess."

She smirked before looking up at the clouds. "You're still naïve."

He chuckled. "Blaze, that will never change."

She laughed. "Yeah. I guess so."

More silence.

Though Blaze was glad Silver was here, she couldn't help this empty feeling in her. She didn't know what it was, but she just wanted it gone. Maybe she felt this way because Silver had just changed. Mostly he'd be chatting away, but not this time. Two years can really change a person. She sighed, grabbing his attention.

"Blaze? What's..."

However, he's cut off when she grabs him by the wrist and starts running on the grassy field.

"H-Hey Blaze! What are you doing?"

She turned to face him, smiling...laughing...something he hasn't seen in years. "Silver, this isn't like you! What happened to my Silver? The one that would always jump in and never look back. Remember?"

He stared at her, felt his heart beating, and his cheeks heated up.

_Her _Silver.

He thinks of what she said, twice by now, and then smiles, starting to run with her too.

Blaze notices this and faces forward. She starts to run faster.

Now that he thinks about it, he only matured for her. But that doesn't really matter now because she likes him for who he really is.

As long as Blaze was with him, he would go anywhere.

**I enjoyed writing this. Don't mean to brag, but this is probably one of my best one shots so far. Please review and no flames. Check out my profile to get more info on that one fanfic.**


End file.
